Sleep for Eternity
by moriah93ohio
Summary: Not talking to Atemu for over three weeks, has left Yugi broken and haunted by memories of them together. He feels so tired. His body is weakening. He just wants to sleep and forget about the pain.


Moriah: Hi everybody! I have a new one-shot for you!

Yugi: What is it with you and one-shots? Why can't you update some of your stories?

Moriah: Well, I'm working on BloodLover and Lust for Blood. I was going to have them out on Valentine's Day, but they aren't finished.

Yugi: Why couldn't you update something else?

Moriah: Because they aren't finished. I'm still working on it. Anyway, please do the disclaimer.

Yugi: Morie-chan doesn't own anything. Please review! **Warning: This story is angst.**

* * *

Summary: Not talking to Atemu for over three weeks, has left Yugi broken and haunted by memories of them together. He feels so tired. His body is weakening. He just wants to sleep and forget about the pain.

* * *

Walking home a male with amethyst eyes, pale skin, golden-yellow spiky layers with black and magenta at the tips, walked on the porch.

Opening the door to the white house, he walked inside, almost limping.

Lately, he wasn't feeling well. Sometimes, he would feel immense pain in his chest that lasted for hours at a time. Though he knew why.

Walking upstairs, slowly, he felt his legs and hip give a sparks of sharp pain. He put his right arm around his waist to lessen the pain as he tried to walk steady.

After reaching the top stair, he mad a right, opening a lavender door, walking into his room.

Passing by his dresser, he looked into the mirror. He noticed that his eyes were dull, they no longer sparkled. His hair that was spiky, no longer had its sheen. His pale skin, was turning paler, almost translucent.

With a sigh, he turned away from the mirror, to walk to his bed.

His sheets were white, with a lavender-crimson swirl; his pillows were white and lavender.

With a sigh, he carefully crawled into bed, not wanting to hurt his side more than it already did, as he pulled the cover over his body.

He snuggled more into the warm covers, the feeling reminded him of what he wanted most.

"_I feel like we can be together forever."_ He remembered someone saying.

Closing his eyes, he let his body relax feeling how sore his body really was, as he let his imagination carry him.

_Strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer; he laid his head on the shoulder of the one holding him._

_He entwined his fingers with the others, smiling warmly._

His eyes opened, taking him out of the peaceful thought he was having.

"I'm so tired." He whispered, looking at the empty space next to him that was usually filled with a certain someone, wrapping their arms around him, up until three weeks ago.

"_I miss you!" he heard himself say, running towards a taller male, hugging him tightly._

_The male laughed, hugging him back. "I missed you more," a deep voice said, kissing his cheek._

Yugi could feel his heart slowly feeling pain, almost feeling empty.

"_I love you."_ He remembered the voice saying.

Closing his eyes, his mind wondered to the person he longed to talk to.

_A taller male was seen. He had spiky golden-yellow layers of black with crimson at the tips, tanned skin, and crimson eyes._

_He was waiting for someone, standing outside by a tree._

"_Atemu," a voice called running towards him. "I'm sorry I'm late." the person sounded out of breath._

_Atemu smiled, before taking the other's hand, leading him to a tree, pushing his back to it, before moving his own hands on both sides of Yugi's head, so he couldn't move._

"_It's okay, aibou," he said softly. "But you do have to make it up to me." he said with a smile smirk._

_Yugi smiled, wrapping his arms around the other's neck, pulling him slightly closer. "Oh, do I?"_

_Atemu nodded, before he was pulled closer until his lips were met with soft, warm ones._

_Yugi changed the kiss from soft and playful to passionate and apologetic._

_Reluctantly, he broke the kiss, opening his eyes, not knowing he closed them._

_Soft amethyst eyes met dark crimson._

"_How was that?" his voice mocking- like. "Better?"_

_Atemu was quiet. "Good and no." he said, seeing a confused expression on the other's face, before he leaned down and captured the other's lips with his own._

_Instead of a passionate kiss, it went back to playful._

_Breaking the kiss, he looked at Yugi with a smirky-smile, whose eyes now reopened._

"_Now, it's better." he said, with a playful smile._

Amethyst eyes opened once more, tears in his soft orbs.

"I miss him to much." he said out loud, without thinking.

Not talking to him for one day, was hard enough. But three weeks was unbearable.

Yugi sighed as he felt the pain returned; he wrapped the covers around himself more, before closing his eyes again.

_Tanned arms wrapped around a slim waist, pulling the other closer._

"_You like holding me, don't you?" a soft voice, asked._

"_No," a deep voice said, shaking his head. "I love holding you."_

_Yugi giggled. "Why is that?"_

"_A better question is why do you like it when I hold you?"_

"_Correction, I love it when you hold me. And I love it when you hold me because I feel peaceful and safe in your arms._

"_You are safe." Atemu said in a soft voice._

_Yugi turned enough to kiss his cheek. "I know."_

A distant ringing noise, snapped Yugi out of his thoughts, a vibration from his pocket.

Reaching into his pocket, he takes out his blue cell phone.

'Joey' read the screen.

He wasn't going to answer it. For weeks, Joey would call to see how he was. If he was crying, he would rush over and hold him until he calmed down. If he was content, Joey would come by and they would watch a movie. No matter how he felt, he would come and see Yugi.

After all, Yugi was his best friend.

With a glance, he noticed the noise was gone. No doubt Joey would come by to see how he was now.

Joey had been so worried about him lately. He didn't like worrying him. He felt bad.

Another sighed escaped him, as he wrapped the cover around him more.

He had fallen so in love Atemu in a short period of time. He felt so happy with him; a feeling he thought he would never feel again.

Letting his body relax, he felt pain in his body and heart. The pain in his side and how tired he was.

"I'm so tired!" he said without thinking.

He just wanted to sleep. When he woke, he was sure he would feel better.

He was tired of crying, tired of being sad, tired of the memories and dreams.

Closing his eyes, letting the pain consume him, he went to sleep for eternity…

* * *

Moriah: That's the story! I hope you liked it!

Yugi: O.o what the hell, Morie-chan. I went to sleep for eternity?

Moriah: *smiles and nods* yep.

Yugi: Why? Why wasn't Atemu talking to me? You never said.

Moriah: *smiles knowing* I see you realized that. Well, I'm not telling. Maybe if I write a prequel from Joey's point of view, people will find out. That's if they want.

Yugi: *looks at the readers* Don't you want to find out why Yugi is so broken?

Moriah: I'm so sorry that I am posting this on Valentine's Day, but it was the day I finished. I wanted it out by Friday.

Yugi: Make sure that you read the Valentine's Day fic. And make sure that you vote on the poll I have in my profile.

Moriah: I hope it makes up for it this fic. Please review!

Until the next time I update…


End file.
